Ark Crusade
by Silius1
Summary: During the battle which destroyed Earth, among the many arks that were lost during battle between the Ganglion and the Ghost, an ark from Tokyo managed to escape the chaos much like the White Whale with a single purpose for the people living within: Finding a new homeworld for humanity after the complete destruction of Earth. Due to poor reception, this story is now canceled.


The year is 2059. May 4th, 2059 to be specific. Nearly five years since the worst catastrophe in all recorded human history back in July, 2054: the complete and utter destruction of planet Earth along with nearly ten billion casualties according to the Earthlife Colonization Project or ECP. Roughly a couple dozen million scattered among the few arks that managed to escape the battle that ravaged our home. The only other ark those of us from the Rihabiri that launched from Tokyo are aware that survived is the ark from Los Angeles in the United States: the White Whale, and that's only because of some isolated radio signals we've just recently discovered; reporting they landed on a planet known as Mira, but little else since the signal was so weak it barely registered on our scanners, and we needed to have our top engineers reconstruct the message from the bottom up eight times which did unfortunately cause some degradation so we feel like we're losing context in certain parts, though it may simply be us lacking said context as the subject of what we presume is Maknon, Rone, Napon, and other words being absent from our own caches of knowledge. Unfortunately, this is where most of the reconstruction and degradation occurred so there are likely errors in the message, but we feel like we've recreated our caught transmission as perfectly as we could, which has been shown to Rihabiri's command staff in addition to her highest ranking officers, who have assembled in the Emperor's war room which has been fashioned to fit the style of feudal Nippon, and some minor Chinese influence as well.

' _This is Director General Maurice Chausson of New Los Angeles. Our hope is that this message reaches our wayward brothers out in the stars. We have found ourselves stranded on a planet we have named Mira alongside our allies in the ~Maknon~, ~Rone~, ~Thian~, ~Phean~,-. According to the ~Maknon~, ~Thians~, and ~Pheans~, something about this planet prevents anyone from leaving this planet among other unusual phenomenon. Even though our astronomers have formulated our interstellar coordinates, or so we're told, we are withholding them to deter anyone from attempting to find us. We will not be responsible for dooming humanity by stranding them on a singular planet. Included in this transmission are several key pieces of information that has been instrumental to our survival on Mira, especially against the criminal syndicate known as the Gan~ion. The most prominent is the material we call Mir~ium which has been extremely helpful in our lives, almost as much as food and water; the chemical composition has been analyzed so they can be recreated through 3D printers on an industrial scale. Anything metallic can be constructed with it. Use the knowledge embedded in this cache to secure a future for~_ '

After waiting for the message to unfortunately end with irreparable visual disruption of the holographic message, the Rihabiri's assistant to the Emperor: Akihiko Kyuichi rose from his seat and looked toward the chief engineer's mimeosome body, nearly all of the ones from the Rihabiri drawing influence from anime in terms of appearance: Mana Choshi, the former's body having a typical japanese disposition with onyx black hair, but with exaggerated crimson red eyes, and the latter having a far closer anime aesthetic in her appearance with snow white hair and blue eyes

"Choshi-san, are we able to recover the information this man says is locked within this transmission?"

"According to some of my engineers, the likelihood is remote Kyuichi-san. The ciphers protecting this information are leagues more advanced than anything we've encountered. Apparently it's not human in origin, so Chausson-san must have had assistance from extraterrestrial life. In theory we might be able to force it open, but it runs the risk of damaging the contents further. Some are paranoid we've already ruined the formula for this 'Mir~ium', or whatever it's supposed to be, when we reconstructed the message. We'll do whatever we can, however, they are not willing to take any risks that would damage the transmission more."

"That is a very valid concern. We do not wish for any message from our wayward brothers and sisters to become damaged by our own hands. Have them do what they can but keep risks to a minimal Choshi-san. Make sure of this personally."

"Understood Secretary Kyuichi-san." With a formal bow, Mana left the room, leaving the other ten leaders of the Rihabiri in the circular war room.

"Yuasa-san, Kozu-san, Nakagawa-san. Have there been any complications with ship security ever since we revealed the secret meaning of the mimeosomes and the matter of us abandoning our true bodies back on Earth six months ago?"

"Surprisingly little Kyuichi-san. There was some rebellion and outrage at the fact we abandoned our true selves, both among the civilians and even our officers and soldiers, back on Earth, but we acclimated rather quickly. Quicker than I thought if I may add. Aside from that, things are crystal clear for the most part."

"I concur with Nakagawa-san. However, a common complaint slowly becoming mainstream in our thoughts is a form of claustrophobia. Our people are slowly developing feelings of 'being trapped' in this ark ship. We've been able to alleviate this a little bit by 'reawakening' some animators to make new shows, but just barely. It's been nearly five years and our people want solid ground of a planet under their boots, not this ship. Not that I blame them since I miss Earth. Right Yuasa-san?" As Hachiro spoke with calm serenity, Tetsuya silently nodded in agreement, knowing that during his patrols throughout the Rihabiri, it was laced with the atmosphere described by Hachiro: Unease and sorrow rooted from feelings and memories from Earth.

"As much as I feel sorrow about these feelings as well, we simply have not detected any planets that can sustain human life, even if we're in these mechanical bodies. Until we find a suitable world, we need to remain on the Rihabiri where it's-"

Whatever Akihiko was going to say, it was interrupted when an armored soldier rushed into the room, panting heavily since it seemed the man had ran a great distance, with heavy glares being fired toward him since he interrupted a serious meeting between the council leaders

"What is the meaning of this?! You dare interrupt our meeting!"

"F-Forgive me Kyuichi-dono, but our navigators have reported that a habitable planet has been detected a few hours away from our current position!"

"R-Really? What's its ESI soldier?"

"According to the bridge staff, it's at .95."

".95?! You must be joking! Every planet we've passed by was in the forties or low fifties. Even though the signal was weak, that might be the planet Chausson-san mentioned. Inform bridge control to stall the engines immediately and deploy six automated probes to the planet. Ascertain if any trace of human civilization can be traced from the planet. If there's any hint of it being so, we're to leave and find some other world."

"Yes sir!"

After seeing the soldier leave, Akihiko turned to face the three security officers "If this turns out to be clean and we've discovered a planet we can call home, I want you three to begin exploration for the ideal location to descend and place our colony and most importantly: revive the sleeping members of our crew within the Lifehold so we can rebuild the human race on this planet. Nothing more here in this meeting necessarily requires the presence of our military personnel so go begin assembling your teams. I'll expect immediate deployment if we receive a positive response from our probes."

"Understood Kyuichi-san."

"Before you leave Yuasa-kun, Kozu-kun, Nakagawa-kun. Come meet me in my chambers for a matter of utmost secrecy. What is said there will be extremely confidential to us four, punishable by death."

"Understood Heika!"

* * *

After seeing the silhouette of the emperor vanish from view, the three military leaders rose from their seats and left the room, walking to an adjacent room which serves as the emperor's personal chambers where only he and those he personally invites can enter, walking through the synthesized wood themed hallway.

"So what do you think the emperor wants to talk to us about Tetsuya-san?"

"No clue. But he called for us three, so it must be of utmost importance. Maybe it's related to a matter the four of us previously spoke of? He did give us contingency plans for a variety of situations. If it is, it is crucial we remain vigilant and most of all: discreet. It must be kept hidden until the moment we become victorious. However, the price will...undoubtedly be grave and irreversible. Hell, we may become worse than some of history's worst tyrants."

"You really are a pessimist Tetsuya-san but...you may be right. I'm not eager to achieve this kind of status; my little sister is still alive among us. I genuinely hate to insult but you two did lose your families when we lost Earth."

"Wow, way to be an utter asshole by reminding me Nakagawa. I had a six year old daughter and son who died that day you bastard!"

"I-I didn't-!"

"Stop it now! We're about to meet the emperor himself and I don't want you two bastards roughhousing!" Just to emphasize his point, and introducing a degree of irony, Tetsuya drove his fists into both Akira's and Hachiro's stomachs, making them double over in pain before pulling them both back up as they straightened out their wardrobes and hair.

Upon their entrance into the emperor's personal chambers and bending heel, a scroll is passed from his hand to a tube which quickly is transferred to in front of the three officers, each taking a thorough look at the contents within, exchanging glances between each other with firm nods of acknowledgement

"If this situation does come to pass, we will obey. I must say I feel like I'm more qualified than Hachiro-san is in this particular situation, but if this is what you wish, I will not complain."

* * *

After three hours passed, the probes registered a negative response on human civilization which was the result they all wanted since it means that the planet is safe(ish) for their own colonization efforts, Hachiro and Akira quickly went to assemble their chosen team members they had already compiled prior to this event, both having a dedicated team they go to from the get go, while Tetsuya was rather more 'lax' regarding his own members despite his serious military attitude, since, aside from one or two permanent members, Tetsuya liked to randomize his team each and every time to maintain variety though he knew just who to recruit on this mission after previous assignments: His XO, aka his only semi-permanent choice, would be his childhood friend and fellow member of the Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit or Skelleton Crew: Lieutenant Totori Nakagawa, three pilots in Corporals Madoka Oishi, Zeshin Ozaki, and Yukari Genda, a biologist in Lieutenant Aiko Aizawa, a surveyor in Private Chomei Sato, and five security specialists in Sergeants Arisa Ando and Haruhiro Deguchi, Warrant Officer Ryoma Takeda, and Corporals Eisen Ienari and Sanzo Watoga. While he figured most of these personnel would be somewhere in either the Rihabiri's administrative district inspecting and or upgrading their equipment or accepting work for the provisional government, the commercial district working odd jobs for the citizens for money here and there, or the residential district simply to unwind, Totori is the only one he is rarely sure of regarding her location since she frequently wanders through the entire ship's accessible sections and _never_ answers her communicator when he needs to talk with her, deciding to first see the residential district to see who among the list is there.

Upon reaching the district, he quickly found Chomei, Arisa, and Madoka gathered around a small park outside Neo Roppongi, the latter noticing Tetsuya's approach and urged the others to attention

"Yuasa-dono, what brings you to Neo Roppongi?"

"Looking for Totori, Arisa. Surely you've heard the news that a habitable planet has been discovered?" Three nods of acknowledgement followed Tetsuya's question, a silent chuckle escaped him since news of this sort clearly flies fast "I'm assembling a team to head down to the planet surface. I have need of your specialties for this kind of mission. Arisa, you're one of the best combat specialists on the Rihabiri, to the point where I myself always dread the idea of fighting you. You'll be a great asset I'm sure. Based on your military profile, you're one of the best pilots of your class Madoka and I need skill of that caliber for first contact on a new planet. Chomei, much like Arisa, you were among the best in your division in mountainous exploration and I want to have my team prepared for any possible contingency; I believe your division was assigned to Mt. Everest?"

Hearing of their achievements had made the trio look uneasy and turn their heads away but after Tetsuya finished speaking, all having the mindset of downplaying achievements coming from their japanese heritage, Arisa looked back toward him with a tiny smile contrasting the negative emotion she expressed moments prior "Nakagawa-chan is actually performing in the park theatre on the other end of the district. Even though she usually tends to wander aimlessly, she heard of the unease people were going through the last few months so she's been performing songs more and more to alleviate their sorrows."

"Thank you. Now, report to the hangar bay, we need to get ourselves ready for deployment immediately. If you happen across Zeshin, Sanzo, Ryoma, Eisen, Yukari, and Haruhiro, tell them I've chosen them for this mission as well."

"Really Yuasa-dono? You're selecting a truly motley crew this time around. Then again, we are getting the chance to be among the first to see our future home. We need a varied skillset among our pioneers. Ooh, I have to say I'm feeling rather...giddy! Let's go Arisa-chan, Chomei-san!" Saying Madoka was exhilarated about being chosen to be among the first to see their brand new homeworld would be a monumental understatement as she quickly grabbed Arisa's and Chomei's hand and ran almost as fast as the road runner from old American television well over a century prior, the sight leaving Tetsuya agape with surprise.

"...Wow. I've never seen a girl run that fast away from me- Okay, I need to phrase that better in the future. Thank Izanagi no else is around right now, this'd be awkward to explain. But the theatre eh? I can't see Totori as a performer like that. I mean, she doesn't have a terrible voice or appearance; geez, who murdered my sense of sensibility today?! I've never been this awkward with words before. I think being kept trapped in such small quarters here on the Rihabiri is making me a little delusional. Well, let's see how big a crowd Totori's attracted."

* * *

With a destination in mind, Tetsuya walked through the shiny paved roads, nature intermingled here and there as a means of maintaining a healthy level of greenhouse gases, toward the crescent shaped theatre built within: Epoch Theatre and when he reached the park's proximity, he quickly heard a roar of applause commonplace in concerts, though a gentle feminine voice overshadowed the roar of the crowd, becoming louder the closer he got to the crowd, the sight of Totori, whom normally has midnight blue hair down to her ears and shiny sapphire eyes, but has decided to wear a bald cap to hide her short hair and put on a long pink wig to make herself look like one of the very first Vocaloid characters: Megurine Luka and based on the intensity and the melody of her singing, Tetsuya had caught himself in the middle of a song she was singing, though unsure of what is being played since he was never that big on music in the first place unlike his younger brother who was a huge addict. He knows some old classics, but he just doesn't follow trends or modern music that strongly.

"~Know your worth. You are more than just their prize, you're a gift to the Earth. Don't waste away your life.~"

Even though Tetsuya had his own feelings regarding music, he couldn't help but find himself immediately entranced by the melody of the song Totori was singing, finding himself trapped in his thoughts as he stayed at the rear of the crowd while the song was being sung ' _I may want to figure out the name of this song later if it exists in the archives. It sounds...heavenly._ '

"~Fleeting melodies bringing back those heartfelt memories. Knowing that we would pay a price when we left the things we loved behind. Twisted images of this crazy life we're living in. Blessing those with the will to fight, crushing those who would let it die.~"

As the song came to a close, Tetsuya maneuvered himself outside the crowd's right side toward the stage, but quickly found himself stopped by some of the staff who maintain the theatre

"No entry. Take a hike!"

"I have personal business with Nakagawa-san. Let me through so I can talk with her." This only served to enrage the staff further as they quickly turned combative and one even attempted to throw a punch toward Tetsuya, catching it in his palm with a calm tranquil fury "Do you truly think such meager strength can faze me? Your mimeosome is civilian level. _Mine_ is military grade, built to withstand rather sizeable pressure."

Thankfully, before the crisis escalated, Totori exited the building, wearing her usual samurai-influenced dress armor, cloth embedded throughout as to provide comfort between the skin and the armor, and witnessed the fight going on between Tetsuya and the local staff "What the heck is going on here?! H-Hey, let go of Tetsuya-kun!" After seeing the guards back away at her request, Totori straightened her body's form and put her arms behind her back as she faced Tetsuya with a firm smile "What brings you here Tetsuya-kun?"

"A recruiting Op Totori. I was aiming to recruit you into my team for a special mission. Kozu, your brother, and I are getting the chance to survey our future home on the planet a few hours from here."

"Planetary exploration? Mmm...normally I'd decline since I've never been fond of exploring places unknown to mankind but this time, I do feel rather exhilarated at the idea of being among the first to see our new home. Count me in. So where do you need me to go?"

"Hangar antechamber C. Arisa, Madoka, and Chomei are assembling the team I handpicked. I'm actually on-route to join them. Let's get going."

"Sure, sure. Let me meet up with those three and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Five hours passed since the probes were launched, and with a lack of any link to the Americans onboard the White Whale, Tetsuya, Hachiro, and Akira each summoned twelve of their best, all meeting in different antechambers adjacent to the Rihabiri's hangar bay, each room outfitted with dozens of small cube footlockers all assigned to active-duty military personnel, as they suited up in standard-issue retractable ECP armor and equipped with similarly designed melee and ranged weaponry.

"Is there a reason why we're going down to the planet with a full military loadout Yuasa-dono?" Despite the question, Aiko inspected her equipment with silent focus, polishing her longsword and replenishing her rifle with a full supply of ammunition alongside grabbing four spare packs.

"Quite simple Aiko; even though our scanners reported no recognizable signs of civilization, that doesn't mean that the planet is peaceful. If anything, that only means that it's even more dangerous since it's untamed, for the most part anyway. This may be a mere exploration mission to scope out a potential location for Neo Tokyo, but we're to treat this as a full military excursion, but only as a last resort. We'll defend ourselves if necessary, but we're not to engage in battle unprovoked."

"Are we taking any of our Skells down to the surface sir?"

"Unfortunately no Haruhiro. Our Skells are still far too valuable a resource to expend on this initial exploration. Besides, Hachiro-san wants all of our available Skells on standby in case enemies come after the Rihabiri while all three of us are on the planet surface. Because of this, we'll be taking shuttles. We have our first targets marked: the eastern forest, the western desert, and the central grasslands. Hachiro-san is going to the forest, Akira-san to the desert, and we're going to the temperate grasslands. It's all but determined that we'll be settling in the grasslands, but we need ideal coordinates for where we'll be establishing outposts on the other continents for food, wood, metal, and energy production."

"Do you know how far apart each continent is?"

"From what I've been told through the probe's readings Arisa, the central grasslands are interconnected while the forest, desert, and volcanic regions are roughly 8000 miles apart from each other, similar a distance between the United States and Europe back on Earth. The logistics of transporting resources will be a nightmare, not going to lie. But humanity has proven we're nothing if not determined since we developed actual mechanoid technology among many other things in a mere thirty years. What was once a thought of fantasy restricted to animated television shows is reality. Even now, it's difficult to believe despite being a skilled Skell pilot myself. Ironic, I know. Especially since I graduated from the selective Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit to become a Skell pilot. Anyway, enough talk. We need to board the shuttle and get down to the surface. Our new home is down there."

* * *

With nods of acknowledgement, the team put on their helmets which blocked their faces, their rifles or pistols and melee weapons on their backs and walked out of the antechamber to the shuttle bay with a box-shaped shuttle awaiting them as the team walked in uniform rows of two onboard the shuttle, most of the team situated themselves in the hold where the dual rowed passenger seats were kept with a door separating it from the pilot section; the three pilots sat east, north, and west before sight of the room was sealed as the door closed and the roaring of the engine as it revved into action, quickly feeling the pulse of leaving the Rihabiri's energy barrier into the vast expanse of space

"To think, after five years, we may have finally found a new homeworld for us. Isn't it amazing everyone?!"

"You need to learn to relax Madoka-san, you're going to wear yourself out if you don't relax. We need everyone here at their best for this expedition." Despite his choice of words, Zeshin simply laughed as he gently chided Madoka's over enthusiasm regarding the mission while keeping his focus on the controls in front of him, knowing that if she continues exerting such energy, she runs the risk of becoming less helpful to the team since, despite her position as one of three pilots needed to operate the shuttle, she is still needed in case they get drawn into battle once they hit the surface.

"Cut her some slack you heartless prick. We're among the first pioneers to explore this planet ahead of everyone else. You know they'd _kill_ to be in our shoes. Yuasa-dono, I'm thankful you thought us worthy to accompany you on your mission when the Rihabiri has so many experienced specialists, leagues better than we are." Much like Zeshin, Yukari's words were overshadowed by the comical tone of her voice, turning solemn remarkably quickly as she turned her head slightly to face Tetsuya.

"Stop downplaying yourself. You're all talented operatives and I didn't hesitate a second to pick each and every one of you. The ECP made sure we were all trained in our respective specialties and amplified them to the best of all our abilities. We're among the best."

"Well, he is right about that one. We've all been trained by Exodus to handle this kind of situation, not counting our own unique, varied backgrounds."

"Zeshin, how long will it take to reach the planet?"

"At full power with this shuttle's Varskha engine...an hour and a half Yuasa-dono. The probes were outfitted with RITEGs, which are rather archaic engines compared to what we use now, so they took a lot longer to reach the planet. I will say the Varskha is leagues better than anything we could've made on our own, but still. We're already a good distance away from the Rihabiri."

"I see. Zeshin, Madoka, Yukari, run some system diagnostics. Make sure our comm systems are functioning properly. I don't want us to be in a situation where we'll be cut off from Hachiro-san and Akira-san in addition to the Rihabiri. We lose comms or our engines, we're more than likely doomed."

"Ever the fatalist...aye aye sir."

* * *

With the request being made vocal, Madoka and Yukari worked their controls to contact the other two teams, quickly finding communications working perfectly while Zeshin found that contact with the Rihabiri, while quickly becoming strained, was similarly active

"See if you can boost the signal Zeshin. If communication with the Rihabiri is already becoming difficult, it'll become outright severed by the time we reach the planet as things stand. We need to avoid that if possible."

"Aye sir."

Per Tetsuya's request, Zeshin did his best to strengthen the shuttle's communication network, to little avail since the tech is relatively archaic, especially when they have not been given any meaningful maintenance; though it was far from unforgivable since the engineers who maintain the Rihabiri's Skells and shuttles were simply not able to achieve any level of meaningful restoration in under two hours. With five years of neglect, it would've taken them two weeks to bring the shuttles back to peak condition, especially when they had no forewarning that the shuttles would be needed; the best they could do was refuel the power cells and clean off dust here and there. It was honestly a relief the engines were working at all since it was requiring rather on-the-spot work with Yukari working her console with the speed of a high-powered machine to keep systems optimal and the flight path undeterred, though the shuttle itself began rattling heavily coming from the lack of maintenance as it soared through space toward the planet

"Urg...this is becoming insufferable. I'm going to knock those engineers silly for not keeping this shuttle maintained when we return to the Rihabiri. Yuasa-dono, Madoka-san, Zeshin-san and I are going to have to do some major repair work when we land."

"Got it; I'll have Totori, Haruhiro, and Arisa remain behind to guard you while you work while Ryoma, Aiko, Eisen, Sanzo, Chomei, and I go explore the surroundings. You three are the best when it comes to engineering, Totori's my second, and Haruhiro and Arisa are some of our best fighters. Any good tactician knows you don't send your best straight out the gate. Not to say Ryoma and the others are incompetent."

"Yeah, I can imagine our security detail are interchangeable in terms of skills. I would think you'd want your second with you in this kind of mission though Yuasa-dono."

"Not this time Zeshin. Considering our limited numbers and resources, I need my second to remain with the second team to maintain lines of communication. While I am putting my group in potential danger by only having six people, I feel like we can make due this time. Our mission; Akira-san, Hachiro-san, and I are to pinpoint locations for outposts and the Rihabiri's residential district. Our plan is to detach the residential district and the Lifehold from the Rihabiri to land planetside and then slowly convert it from an ark ship into a space elevator over the course of years. Even though we've just located this planet, we've had colonization plans established years ago."

"Pretty clever if I may say. Good to know we have people making these kinds of long-term plans. Time to kill our chatter, we need to focus on planetary descent."

* * *

When the three shuttles reached orbit, they began branching apart since their destinations are far apart; Akira to the dark orange desert, Hachiro to the dark green forests, and Tetsuya to the bright green grasslands, though when they got close, a valid observation was made clear by the pilots on Tetsuya's shuttle

"Er, Yuasa-dono. Did this planet receive an ESI?"

"It was at .95. Is there a problem Yukari?"

"Well…according to the scanners, this planet's magnetic field seems weaker than Earth's; the radiation level is higher than what we can normally handle. It's not strong enough that it'd kill us directly, but prolonged exposure in our regular human bodies will be dangerous. Furthermore, there also appears to be a strange mixture of iron oxide and methane gas mixed in with the same kind of atmosphere as Earth's. Unless we can find a way to either change the atmosphere, our own genetic makeup, or encase ourselves in domed cities, we're going to have to remain in our mimeosome bodies indefinitely."

"Are you serious? And the fool declared this to be a .95 on the ESI? I know we're desperate, but this is ridiculous. Let's just focus on establishing a new homeworld for ourselves and tackle each problem one at a time. Set a course for a suitable LZ. Try to find an enclosed space where you three can work in peace and have minimal detection."

With this order given, the shuttle began its slow atmospheric descent in the direction of the grasslands, the sight of a massive spear-shaped metal tower present on a cliffside above one of the oceans is made clear to the four people in the shuttle's cockpit

"That's quite a structure over there Yuasa-dono."

"Indeed. The fact it's metal proves it's not a natural construct. There's intelligent life down there."

"Didn't the report say this planet was devoid of civilization?"

"Well, we only scanned for human civilization belonging to the White Whale Zeshin. This tower may be one of their accomplishments in-"

"Yuasa-dono, I'm picking up rising energy levels coming from the tower. I'm studying the systems...It's an AA gun! Aimed at us!"

"Evasive maneuvers, don't let that thing hit us Madoka!"

Despite Tetsuya's order, when the tip of the tower finished glowing a bright translucent blue, shards of homing energy poured out toward the shuttle as it pierced through despite their efforts to evade the blast, the combined effort causing them to spiral out of control as they rapidly descended toward the ground in a collision course despite Madoka and Zeshin doing everything to stabilize their trajectory, to no avail

"Yuasa-dono, go warn the others to brace for impact; we're going down!"

"Understo-" The moment Tetsuya turned around to enter the main hold of the shuttle, more bursts of energy struck the engine, causing an explosion which was felt in both the cockpit and main hold where the other team members were situated in, him seeing the vessel quickly about to crash 'face' first into the ground and is knocked unconscious at the moment of impact, said unconsciousness preventing him from seeing the shuttle being torn asunder from the impact and its damaged parts scattered about the immediate area.

* * *

A/N:

The song I am using in this chapter is called Ninelie, specifically: a cover made by the youtube singers: Sapphire and Adrisaurus. I would strongly recommend going to listen to it on their channels because quite simply: reading off the lyrics pales in comparison to the passion they poured into the cover.

Even though it was never explicitly stated in the game, I'm going to just make the assumption that the full-suit armor worn by NPCs in the game is reminiscent of the Earthlike Colonization Project's forces.

Tetsuya Yuasa - Considering he is inhabiting a mimesome body, his appearance is drastically different from his real self as his robotic body has snow white hair and crimson red eyes, a U-shaped tattoo colored dark red on his face with small horned spikes on the right, bottom, and left sides, connected by thin lines to larger blots around his eyes. When it comes to his wardrobe, he tends to stick with standard issue ECP armor, much like many of the other soldiers onboard the Rihabiri.

If you like this story and want me to keep it going, like, follow, and give a review (positive or criticism are welcome, but reviews like 'this story sucks' will be ignored outright and frowned upon unless valid reasoning is provided.)

If you want to help support me as a writer, consider supporting me on Pa treon.


End file.
